


in the morning

by neauxzi (yuuriyuu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, for now it's a one shot, i might continue this, sad victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriyuu/pseuds/neauxzi
Summary: He's annoyed, but he's still in love.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to write this morning,” Victor says. Like a secret, he whispers his words delicately into Yuuri’s hair.

“You write every morning,” Yuuri says back. Arms over his chest, fingers clenching the robe around his bare shoulders. He watches Victor through the mirror. Blasé with the usual attempt to try and find the excitement for Victor’s livelihood and most cherished art form.

“I do not.” Matter of fact. Victor nods at his own confession and opens his glassy, blue eyes to Yuuri’s reflection beyond them.

Yuuri’s eyes narrow.

“Then what else do you do when you suggest you will write every morning, Victor?”

He knows the process is one not to be rushed. He knows Victor’s routines. That he’s been lacking certain inspiration as of late and he’s needed the environment to think. A small beautiful town and a breathtaking resort with an amazing view should be enough, he said.

Yuuri only wants to go home where they don’t disagree upon time spent because the space is so familiar. The comfort envelopes them both.

“Try,” Victor says. Not proudly, but sneeringly, at himself rather than Yuuri.

“Huh…” Yuuri can only watch Victor’s hands work into his sides. The apology is etched into the patterns of his fingers.

“I have walked half this town for inspiration and sometimes I find it, sometimes I don’t,” Victor admits. He lets Yuuri go and then he wanders out and away, towards the balcony.

“Tragic,” Yuuri mumbles, tugging the robe tighter over his naked body and relishing in the sting of Victor’s touch lingering on his skin. He asks for a single morning where Victor isn’t itching to find something “missing” from him. Yuuri used to be the completing piece and now he doesn’t feel so useful.

“And have tried everything on the room service menu,” Yuuri mumbles out just loud enough to catch Victor’s attention and borrow it from the horizon beyond the balcony. “But the food here is so dainty and unseasoned that I doubt I’ll gain any weight.”

“You ought to come with me, Yuuri, get out of this room.”

“I don’t speak the language and plus, I’ll only distract you.”

“You’ll inspire me," Victor says to his skin, his head tucked into Yuuri's nape.

He's annoyed, but he's still in love.

“Then write here. Stay with me and write on the balcony. We’ll drink wine and eat grapes," Yuuri's hands snake up Victor's chest. They curl around his necks and slide all the way to his cheeks.

"We can have sex all over the room."

* * *

Victor likes vodka, but he settles for bourbon when he needs to. 

Yuuri can smell the stuff from beyond the door. Though, in the moment he isn’t sure, upon peeking he finds it's his husband knocking. Fist in his hair, head to the door, Victor is absolutely done for the evening.

He opens it and Victor stumbles in at the loss of his crutch.

“Sweetheart,” Victor starts, but fails to get very far. He hugs Yuuri close and holds on like he’ll blow away with the breeze from the balcony if Victor lets him go. His fingers are tight into Yuuri’s skin, they have to move in sync on the way back.

Victor tastes like alcohol, but Yuuri kisses him anyway. Victor feels up his ass and then wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist to hug him close. So close Yuuri can feel the hardness against his thigh and the heartbeat against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Victor says between a kiss. "I love you," he says between another."

"I know," Yuuri says the next time they part.

He goes with it all. He spends all day in the room because he can’t seem to go out and make quick drinking buddies, so he likes the comfort of loneliness relieved in one way or another. Victor is such a heavy and present lover. Tonight, not so much.

Victor can’t do much, in fact, he passes out even before Yuuri can get him to finish. 

So, Yuuri doesn't finish and neither does Victor. Yuuri strips away his clothes and tucks his journal -that he left discarded on the floor by the door- away into a drawer by the bed.

* * *

Yuuri’s day is often highlighted by the couple next door. 

It’s been two weeks and rather than the town, Yuuri finds entertainment in listening to the newlyweds in the next room over fuck like in season bunnies. It’s raunchy and arousing, but he only ever finishes off wine while they go at it.

He can’t see their position, however, for the most stimulating part of it, he doesn’t need to. When the wall between them thunders with an all too familiar rhythm it is most certainly clear just what they’ve gotten into.

When he’s particularly bored, he’ll try to envision whether their bed is against that wall or if they just prefer to be vertical. Either way, he has the best naps after they’re done. He dreams of falling in love with Victor all over again.

He dreams, sometimes, that love is enough in the end. In the morning, he'll smile at Victor and they'll cuddle for a while like it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri wakes to water on his cheeks. It's from Victor's hair. Cold and wet, Victor's kisses are warm in contrast. His skin is flush and his eyes are a twinge too red, but his breath is like mint and his nape smells like the coconut shampoo in the bathroom.

Yuuri wraps himself around Victor, carelessly tossing his legs out and looping his arms where he can. Victor worms up into his embrace, arching into him and cupping at Yuuri’s face with warm, damp hands.

"I'm sorry, love," Victor whispers against Yuuri’s lips. "The locals dared me to keep up…"

"And you couldn't," Yuuri emphasizes.

"I couldn't."

Yuuri turns them, rolling Victor over to settling up on top, on his knees.

"Stay here today," He pleads into a kiss. His Russian never comes out right when his mouth is busy, but Victor gets him. "Please?"

"Okay," Victor says. He encircles Yuuri with his arms and squeezes as tight as he can. So tight, Yuuri groans and grinds hard on his hips. Victor owes him a nice day and almost instantly Yuuri can imagine it being a good one.

"Okay," Victor says again and again, between kisses and bodies rolling over and over again. Both hard, but they don't have sex. It's a somber mood.

But the way Victor curls into him and holds on like he does feels like an apology. For which, Yuuri feels unworthy because It must be hard to not feel like enough for your own occupation and Yuuri hasn't exactly been supportive. 

He realizes, and kisses Victor’s nose until it elicits sniffles from the man. He's so soft. 

* * *

"Did you manage to write at all?" Yuuri asks, plucking a grape from the stem and pressing it to Victor's closed lips. His blue eyes–the color of the sea in their background, licking at the rocks and foundation under their balcony–bore holes into Yuuri’s skin with Victor's uninterrupted gaze.

Victor hums, opening his mouth slowly and making sure to graze Yuuri’s fingers with his tongue. It makes Yuuri blush, as Victor is still so capable of doing.

Things feel easier this morning, so Yuuri assumes Victor wakes feeling good and validated, but he's not sure. He can't tell how long the easy will last. He hopes Victor isn't bothered by the conversation.

"I did…" Victor trails. He finally looks away, at the sea. "I wrote about you," he grins. It's small, but Yuuri feels the giddy beginnings of fluttering in his middle.

"You wrote about me?"

Victor pulls his chair closer and props Yuuri’s legs over his own.

"Yes. Something like a poem. It's very cheesy I'm afraid."

"That," Yuuri starts, chuckling in between his words, "makes me happy." 

Victor’s finger grip into his thighs and Yuuri finds himself gripping into the fruit in his hands too hard. 

"I want you to come with me to the village, you'll like it," Victor says, like he's only just decided, but he's been trying to get Yuuri out of the room for days. "I want to see it with you. I want you to see the sun set over the mountains with me."

"Tomorrow," Victor adds, much to Yuuri’s delight.

"Okay." 

Yuuri pulls off another grape and coaxes Victor to follow all the way to his lips to eat it. They share, biting in with a kiss.

Yuuri giggles, though he doesn't mean for it to sound so juvenile, and shuffles closer to Victor. "Okay," he says.

* * *

Yuuri doesn't push everything off the table, so it lacks the arousing urgency of hot hook up, but it works. He tells Victor of the young couple next door that has more sex than even they did years ago, and then he put everything somewhere else and pulls Victor into his space, between his legs.

They make out for a while, robes rustling against the wood and the walls. Victor’s going to make up for not spending time with him.

"They seem pretty quiet now," Victor says, pulling away.

"Well, they aren't, I'm telling you!" Yuuri pulls at the knot in Victor’s robe when Victor stares into the space and listens for their wall sharing companions.

"This is how you've been spending your days? Listening to...porn?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds pathetic," Yuuri pouts, hastily yanking Victor’s briefs off and using the other hand to make steady, circular tugs on his cock. 

He did have wine, and sometimes a great nap. "Which is why I want you here, so this is partly your fault."

"Should we-"

"Yeah, we should, come on," Yuuri steadies his face, calling Victor’s eyes to his own. "I love you."

Yuuri, though he worries about their relationship, knows Victor well enough to practically see his soul in his eyes. He doesn't know if he's Victor favorite muse anymore, lately he hasn't felt it, but he feels good now and he hasn't even had any wine.

"I love you," Victor smiles. And while they eye fuck each other, it becomes apparent that Yuuri doesn't need to make any more claims.

A feminine voice echoes through the wood and plaster at Yuuri’s back. It grows and grows until it's loud and distracting enough that they simply listen in eye widening, jaw dropping silence.

"Christ!"

"Right!?" Yuuri exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I wonder what Yuuri and Victor's future would look like and, you got me...I'm on the angsty mutual breakup team /yikes/


End file.
